rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Drag Race Queen Season 9 (Queens Vs Kings)
The nine season of Drag Race Queen began airing on August, 2018, with cast members announced July 28th, 2018.This season will be battle of queens and kings. The winner of season four headlined Logo's Drag Race Tour featuring Absolut Vodka, won a one-of-a-kind trip, a lifetime supply of NYX Cosmetics, a cash prize of $100,000, and the title of "America's Next Drag Superstar". In the season finale, ___ was crowned the season's winner, beating runner-up ___ & ___ . while ___ was awarded this season's Miss Congeniality. Contestants Contestants Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won'' Drag Race Queen.'' :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant competed in a four-person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and placed as a top three finalist. :█ The contestant competed in a four-person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and was eliminated. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with two other contestants. :█ The contestant was the best in the category and won the challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best in the category, but did not win the challenge. :█ The contestant was weak in the category, but was not in the bottom 2. :█ The contestant won immunity for their team and did not have to participate in the main challenge. :█ The contestant was part of the immunity team. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality. Episodes Episode 1: "Miss & Mister Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve & Talent" * Guest Judge: Nicholas424 * Mini-Challenge: Present Fall and Spring looks on the runway * Mini-Challenge Winner: '''Sagittaria * '''Main Challenge: Compete in a pageant of two categories, 'Where are you from?' and 'Favorite RuPaul Look' * Miss & Mister Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve & Talent: Victor Petrov & Cindy Moan Episode 2: ''RuVerdale: Part 2'' * Guest Judges: FalcoLombardi99, Cole Sprouse & Lili Reinhart * Immunity-Challenge: Perform in screen tests for Ru's provocative new RuPaul's Chocolate Bar campaign. * Immunity-Challenge Winner: Impulse * Main Challenge: Perform in a parody movie sequel of Riverdale * Challenge Winner: Sagittaria * Runway Theme: Movie Premiere Realness * Bottom Two: Hearty the Homosexual & Sakura Meiling * Lip Sync Song: 'Tension' by Fergie * Eliminated: Hearty the Homosexual Episode 3: ''Times of Fashion: Part 2'' * Guest Judge: Ariana Grande & Kaiko Rimen * Immunity-Challenge: Commentate whatever the host of the show is doing and whoever gives the most funniest commentation wins! * Immunity-Challenge Winner: Plasma * Main Challenge: Create look of the era inspired by certain time periods. * Challenge Winner: Impulse * Bottom Two: Guava Taylor & Takeshi Jordan * Lip Sync Song: 'I'm a Mess' by Bebe Rexha * Eliminated: Takeshi Jordan Episode 4: ''Scary-Faaaaashion Ball'' * Guest Judge: Viper & Melissa Maestro * Immunity-Challenge: Decorate regular bras using rhinestones * Immunity-Challenge Winner: Guava Taylor * Main Challenge: Create three looks from scratch; Scary-Faaaaashion Eleganza Extravaganza, Horror Realness & Funeral Couture * Challenge Winner: Laura Maestro * Bottom Two: Cindy Moan & Sakura Meiling * Lip Sync Song: 'Vogue'' ''by Madonna * '''Eliminated: Sakura Meiling Category:DRQ Category:Khonarh Category:Drag Race Queen Category:Queens Vs Kings Category:Seasons Category:S9 Category:Season 9